


Forgetting His Place

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Cock milking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Degradation, Don't copy to another site, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Master Peter Hale, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Rough treatment, Slave Derek Hale, Spreader Bars, Uncle/Nephew Incest, spitting, spitting on hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Derek is Peter’s secret sex slave, and after everyone leaves the pack meetings Peter loves using Derek and putting him in his place, with nipple clamps, spreader bars, degradation/humiliation, and spitting.+Peter/Derek. Peter being rough with Derek. Maybe some gagging (clothing or ball gag) and/or restraints (wolfsbane chains). Peter calling Derek his filthy whore, telling him to keep quiet so the pack don't find out their Alpha begs for his uncles cock. Bonus points if someone walks in on them (Peter doesn't stop, much to Derek's humiliation) but they don't have to, just Peter being rough with Derek would be cool! Thanks :)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Series: Requests [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Forgetting His Place

“I thought that meeting was never going to end,” Peter commented once they could no longer hear any pack members in the building or surrounding area.

“It wasn’t any longer than usual,” Derek raised an eyebrow before gasping, knees going weak when Peter suddenly grabbed his cock through his pants and squeeze harshly. 

“What was that boy?” Peter asked lightly.

“I’m sorry Master,” Derek’s eyes darkened before he bared his neck in submission. 

“This is why I hate pack meetings, they get you into the wrong headspace. They let you believe you are the Master here that you are in control. Look’s like I’ll have to force you back to your proper place.” Peter used his tight hold on Derek’s cock to drag him out of the living room and into a side room that only he had the keys to.

“Please Master, I’m sorry I forgot!” Derek pleaded but his begging went unheard as the door locked behind him. 

“Strip and get on the floor boy,” Peter ordered, releasing Derek’s cock and stepping over to a chest to pull out what he needed as Derek did as he was ordered.

Derek was breathing heavily once he was naked and on all fours in the middle of the playroom. He was vibrating with anticipation, Peter was a strong, rough Master and he was always right when it came to Derek like this. 

Derek gnawed on his bottom lip as Peter silently connected his wrists and ankles to two spreader bars. The bars were keeping him in his position and unable to move, no matter what Peter did next. Derek was hard as a rock between his thighs and his balls were aching already, he had a lot of experiences in these bars as his proper place as Peter’s slave. 

“Chest up boy,” Peter ordered and Derek did it without question, moaning quietly when Peter clipped a rubber-tipped nipple clamp onto his right nipple before threading the chain around the spreader bar around wrists. This forced Derek’s upper half down so he was hovering an inch above the floor and his ass was properly positioned upwards. 

Derek’s nipples were already hard and hurting as the clamps pulled constantly at them and Derek knew if he tried to move from his forced bent over position they would only be pulled on more. 

“This is your place boy, don’t forget that,” Peter said, his voice rough as he moved so he was kneeling behind Derek’s ass. Derek shivered when his Uncle, his Master spread his hairy cheeks wide. Derek gasped and humiliation rushed through him as he heard and felt Peter spit on his hole, Peter didn’t spot spitting until salvia was running down Derek’s crack and his hole was flexing. 

“P-Please M-Master,” Derek stammered out, shame coiling in his gut and ears burning with humiliation as his Uncle lubed up his hole just using his spit. 

“Please what boy? I’m just getting you nice and wet to take my cock? What did you want lube? No, you’re a nothing but a dirty whore, my spit is what you’re worthy of.” Peter scoffed as he slapped Derek’s cheeks before spreading them again to drop a large glob of spit onto Derek’s pink hole. 

“Ah, ah, yes Master, t-thank you.” Derek whimpered out as he hung his head in shame as a shudder went over his naked body. He must a dirty whore who is only worthy of spit if his Master says he is.

“You’re just lucky I waited until the pack meeting was over to do this. Behave and know your place or else next time I’ll bend you over and fuck you in front of everyone.” Peter warned as he unzipped his pants, applying a light layer of lube, he wasn’t a total monster to go in mostly dry. 

“I’ll remember Master, I promise.” Derek’s voice trembled as Peter lined his fat cock up and in one brutal thrust his long length was inside of his nephew’s tight hole. Derek wailed as his ass was forced open and did its best to adjust quickly as Peter was wasting no time. 

Peter pounded roughly into his nephew’s ass, only caring about his pleasure even as Derek sobbed and writhed under him, the noises only increasing when his movements pulled on the nipple clamps that kept him bent over. 

“Master, Master, Master!” Derek sobbed out unable to stop himself as his cock spurted small amounts of cum out each time Peter slammed back into him. Peter was milking him without even touching him and it just made the shame and humiliation in his stomach burn brighter.   
“Fuck, take all of it boy!” Peter growled as his balls drew up and he spilled deep inside of his nephew, his slave on his next thrust. Derek let out a moan as his Uncle’s hot seed filled his guts, forcing his flat stomach to bulge a bit as Peter emptied his rather large balls. 

“You are a dirty whore boy, but you are mine and don’t forget it,” Peter growled as he pulled out to watch Derek desperately clench up to keep Peter’s cum inside. 

“I’m your dirty whore Master, your dirty whore.” Derek repeated, voice weak and body only being held up by the spreader bars and the twisted up nipple clamps. 

Peter smiled victoriously; his slave wouldn’t forget his place anytime soon.


End file.
